


Turn Back Time: It Was Never Meant To Be

by Sco1iosis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pre-2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Wilbur Soot, Retelling, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Swearing, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Vice President TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco1iosis/pseuds/Sco1iosis
Summary: If you're reading this, you've probably heard this story before.But the history books got it all wrong.I know what happened in the land ruled by the tyrannical ruler known as Dream.I know because I was there.And I think it's time to turn back time, and tell the tale of a boy with some music discs, a nation, and all the friendships and loss and love that came with it....Before I forget.(In other words, this is a realistic retelling of the events on the Dream SMP season 1, but with more in depth relationships and backgrounds between the characters.)*The main storyline does not belong to me**I will not ship anyone who has said they don't like to be shipped, as well as shipping  flat out wrong ships**WILL OBVIOUSLY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE DREAM SMP*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we gooo. Multiple months went into this work. Hopefully it can be used to educate people who want to join the fandom but don’t have the time to watch all the streams! At the end of each chapter, I will explain the differences in what I wrote to what actually happened on the smp, since I had to change some minor details to make the story make sense and flow better.  
> And yes, much of the dialogue is exactly what the characters have said on stream! Hope you enjoy!

Phil's laugh boomed through the tavern. The only thing keeping Tommy from laughing with him was the sliver of fear that he technically shouldn't be in the tavern, much less drinking alcohol. He was underage. He would never admit that out loud, of course. But, only being a handful of years younger than Wilbur, they decided it would be an exception. After all, Phil was leaving tomorrow and it was only fitting that they spend some extra money for a farewell drinking outing. 

Tommy looked around at all the couples sitting in various places. Despite Wilbur and Phil laughing rather loudly, Tommy felt a pang of sadness. For all he knew, these couples could have children at home. They could have families. Complete families. Something that Tommy never had. He wasn't even Phil's biological child, nor Wilbur's brother. 

Tommy's parents had died when he was young-too young to remember any details- and left him with the clothes on his back and their discs. Phil had found him cowering in the woods while he was out hunting, and brought him home. Phil's wife, Wilbur's mom, died while giving birth, so Tommy has never had another mother besides his own dead one. Tommy was used to thoughts like this, and he became accustomed to pushing them away. In the long run, Tommy is Phil's youngest son and Wilbur's brother no matter what. This was supposed to be a fun night, to celebrate Phil going away to "connect with nature", or whatever that means. He never told them any more details than that. 

Tommy patted his inside coat pocket to assure that the sleeve of the seven discs were still there. He never left the house without them, in fear that someone would steal them. The discs were once his biological parents, but before that they belonged to an enchanter. It is said that the discs are filled with ancient enchantments, and could unleash unknown power. 

The one detail he remembered from his parent's deaths were their last words: "keep the discs safe." And he has. He never looked into them more, and he never wanted to. Truth be told, his possession of the discs makes him a target. No one knows he has them aside from Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo and Technoblade.

Tommy was finally pulled from his thoughts by Phil saying "If only Techno was here."

Techno was Tommy's oldest brother who had not been home in years. He had left as a teenager to train to fight as a warrior. Apparently, the training had paid off and he became somewhat famous in their kingdom for leading a battalion into a war on the other side of the world. They would see newspaper articles about him and hear people talk of him on the street. He was a big deal around here. While Phil is proud of his son, Tommy and Wilbur see it more as he's too famous to visit his family. 

"It was foolish of you to invite him to anything. He never shows up. I reckon his horns have grown into his brain," Wilbur jokes.

"If he were here right now he would stab you through the neck," Tommy responded. He had to admit, the image of Techno, with his pink hair, horns and hog teeth and all, getting offended over his horns and stabbing Wilbur over it was quite funny and not out of character. 

"Boys, you know how Techno gets over his... imperfections," Phil says.

Technoblade isn't Phils biological son, either. Tommy's heard the story many times of how Techno came to be Phil's second son. He was found on the side of the road a year after Wilbur was born. He's never told them about his real family, only that they had abused and left him for dead. When Phil found him, his hair was naturally pink, he had tiny horns growing out of his head alongside pig-like ears , and two of his bottom teeth had grown into small tusks that stuck out. He was a pig hybrid, and one of the first ones Phil had ever seen. When Phil saw Techno for the first time, small and hurt, he knew he couldn't just leave him on the side of the road. And so, he brought him home and raised him as his own. 

"Maybe I wouldn't be speaking ill of him if he would stop playing hero and bothered to show up. After all, none of us will see you for a long time," Wilbur sighed. 

"Yes, but you're old enough to look after the house and Tommy," Phil responded.

"Tommy is so hard to deal with though! I can't do it without you," Wilbur jokingly complained. 

"I don't need to be looked after! I'm not a child anymore!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, child," Wilbur mocked back.

"Alright, enough with the banter. It's getting late, we should head home," Phil interrupted Tommy's protests.

"You started it," Tommy muttered as they paid for their drinks and left. He always had to get the last word. 

As they stepped outside, they expected to be greeted with the evening air, not the smell of smoke. Confused, Tommy surveyed the buildings around them. Nothing seemed on fire, so why did it smell like it? Then he saw it: smoke rising into the air a few miles away. The townhouses and shops altered his view of what was burning. Phil told them to ignore it and rushed them home. 

It wasn't uncommon to see houses burning. Much of the time it was under the order of the king. Their ruthless, power hungry king. 

They walked home at a steadfast pace. Tommy came to realize that Phil would be gone in the morning, and he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. 

"Oh, boys, I forgot to give you this at the tavern," Phil announced.

Wilbur finished hanging up their coats and joined Tommy and Phil at the kitchen table. 

Phil unfolded a wrinkled paper and handed it to Wilbur, who held it out so Tommy could see. The paper was scribbled on and a mess of color. Tommy could make out a black and yellow square with green and blue in the center. The word "L'Manburg" was scribbled at the top and was hard to makeout. 

"I found it while packing. Do you remember it?" Phil asked them. Wilbur did remember. 

Tommy, age six, Wilbur, age eleven, sat on the dusty wooden ground playing with their wooden soldiers. Wilbur's wooden army attacks Tommy's, and wins. Tommy, frustrated, stands up and pulls out a wooden sword. 

"Let's settle this like men," he declares.  
"Challenge accepted," Wilbut replies, grabbing his own sword from the toy chest.

They duel, clashing and clanging their swords until Wilbur knocks it out of Tommy's hand.

"Not fair!" Tommy cries. "It's not fair because you're bigger than me!"

"And I always will be. Stop crying and pick up your sword. We can color instead."

Tommy gets crayons while Wilbur grabs paper. They lay back down on the dusty floor and start drawing.

While wondering what to draw, Tommy says "Wil, we need a place for our soldiers to live. They can't be homeless!"

"Let's make them a nation, then. A place where they can escape the brutality and the tyranny of their ruler. Where they can live in peace," Wilbur thinks.

Tommy agrees, and they begin drawing. Wilbur comes up with the idea to surround it in black walls with yellow windows at the top. Tommy then adds trees and green scribbles, which is meant to be grass. When they are done, Tommy demands it have a name.

"We should call it 'Manburg' because only men live there," Wilbur jokes.

"Hmm. No, it needs to sound more formal. How about 'L'Nation'?"

"No, thats stupid."

They ponder for a moment, and at the same time, the two boys say "L'Manburg".

Technoblade, age thirteen, then appears, coming out of his room. "What are you guys doing?" he asks. His shoulder-length pink hair is sticking out in all directions, suggesting he just woke up from a nap.

"We're drawing a nation for our army. Look!" Tommy shows him the paper.

Techno takes one look at it, frowns, grabs a red crayon, and scribbles all over it. "You can't have an army without bloodshed." He then picks up the black crayon and scribbles on it with that color too. "Oops. I think your nation blew up. Nothing good ever happens to people under the power of government," Techno says, drops the crayon and paper, and walks away.

Tommy and Wilbur stare at him in disbelief as he walks. Tommy erupts into tears. "He ruined it! He ruined our nation!"

"If I were the president of L'Manburg, I wouldn't let Techno blow it up. It's just a drawing, anyways," Wilbur comforts him. 

Wilbur laughed while looking back at the memory. "We were so young."

"Ah, those were the days. Anyways, it's best if we all turn in for the night," Phil responds.

"You will come back, right?" Tommy asks.

Phil's eyes turned soft. "Of course, what kind of a question is that?" 

With that, Wilbur and Tommy both said their goodbyes to their father, and went to bed. 

Their house was small, with three bedrooms and a living space that served as their living room and kitchen. They were lucky, compared to other people. Techno had been sending small amounts of money from his pay in the army, but nothing more. It was enough to live happily and not cramped. Wilbur and Techno used to share a room, but now has it to himself. Some nights, like this one, Tommy wished Wilbur and him shared a room. It got lonely some nights with Tommy alone with his thoughts.

As he was drifting off to sleep, a strum of music woke him. Wilbur was playing his guitar. A second later, he began singing, then Phil joined in. He considered joining them, but he didn't want to interrupt. He was perfectly happy just listening. He drifted to sleep with the sounds of Wil's guitar playing and Phil's singing echoing through the house.

*In the streams, Dream isn’t really the king and sapnap and George aren’t his “High Guards”, but I had to change it to that to make the story make sense. Dream has all this power, but why? And him being the tyrannical king answers that question. Also I shouldn’t have to say this lol but Phil is not actually Wilbur tommy and technoblades father irl but it is canon in the dsmp universe!*


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur had gone to bed late, as he stayed up with Phil a little while longer. So, when he was awoken by banging on the front door, he wasn't happy. However, when he got up to open the door, he saw it was Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend. 

“Good morning Wilbur. Is Tommy home? I need to see him. Now.” Tubbo tried to push past Wilbur, but he pulled him back.

“Why on earth are you banging on our door at eight in the morning?” Wilbur asks, still blocking him from the entrance. 

“Something has happened. Something rather bad.”

“Tubbo, I told you already that bees just go to sleep when the weather gets cold. They aren't dead.”

“No, no it's not that. Please let me in, it's cold out here.”

Wilbur gave in and let him inside. Tubbo went straight to Tommy’s room. He quite literally slammed the door open, scaring Tommy awake.

“What the fuck Tubbo! What was that for!” Tommy bolted out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Tubbo’s real name was Toby, but he’s called him Tubbo since forever that it felt weird to call him by anything else.

“Something happened last night and I need your help.”

“Help with what?”

“I um, maybe kind of sort of gotten myself involved with friends of the king.”

It took Tommy a second to process that. “You did WHAT?”

“I’ll explain if you get out of bed and come with me.”

Tommy didn’t argue. He hastily got dressed and combed his blonde hair while Tubbo joined Wilbur in making coffee. He emerged in a faded red and white shirt with a wool jacket. Tubbo saw he was ready, thanked Wilbur, and practically pulled Tommy out of the house. 

They managed to walk a couple blocks before Tommy remembered. “Wait,” he told Tubbo. “I forgot something, i'll be right back.” He jogged back the way they came and back into his room. He had forgotten to put the sleeve of discs in his pocket. They rejoined, and Tubbo led him to a half burned down building. It hit Tommy that this was the house that he saw burn the night before. Logs were still smoking and hot coals were scattered around. 

“Tubbo- what is this? Why would you bring me here?” Tommy asked.

“Last night, I was out running errands when I saw people light the house on fire. I tried to put it out with water that’s meant for horses- oh god, I stole some poor horse's water!”

Tommy rolled his eyes as Tubbo continued. “And then, the men who put the fire there in the first place saw me.”

“What is your point of this story?”

“I think they were the king’s High Guards. You know, the one with the white goggles and the other one with the white headband?”

If the High Guards were involved, it must be serious. While it wasn't uncommon for the king to order executions or command the burning of houses, his own personal guards never got involved. And if they saw Tubbo witness it…

Figures were approaching the house, and Tubbo told him to hide behind hay bales nearby. Four people made their way to the space in front of the house. One of them was in handcuffs, the other three had their hoods up. But Tommy didn't need their hoods to be down to know who they were. The blue, red, and white cloak boy was George, a High Guard. The red, orange, black and white cloaked person was Sapnap, the other High Guard. That only meant that the green and gold cloaked one was Dream: their king. Tommy had never seen Dream before in person, and his masked face was even more haunting.

The three lowered their hoods, and Sapnap, who was holding the man in the handcuffs, shoved the man onto his knees. He had darker skin, and was wearing a red and black leather mask that only left his eyes free, which were widened in fear. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Dreams voice echoes off the surrounding houses.

“It thought we were friends, man! What the hell!” The man looks at Sapnap, pleadingly.

“You stole from the castle, then lied about it. I have no mercy for liars,” Sapnap responded calmly. “And you want to know what happens to liars, Ponk? You’re right in front of it. You stole from the wrong people.”

Dream stepped in and pulled aside his cloak to reveal a sword sheath. He pulled the sword out, and the blue-tinted weapon shone in the sunlight. Watching from the hay bale, Tommy held his breath and prepared to close his eyes. He didn’t want a front row seat to an execution. 

Dream raised the sword, but instead of slicing through Ponk , he sliced through the handcuffs. “Have fun finding your family's bones in the ashes,” he said as he sheathed his sword. 

Tommy and Tubbo waited until Dream started to walk away, calling his guards to come with him. Dream did not look back on the burned house and the weeping man once. 

Tommy didn't know exactly what crime he committed, but he sympathised, even felt bad for Ponk. Why didn’t they just kill him? It wouldn't have made a difference to Dream, a man who kills and commands to kill every day.

Once they were out of sight and Ponk was distracted, Tommy and Tubbo started to make their way back. Suddenly, a figure blocked their way when they cut through an alleyway between two houses. Tommy recognized the white headband and red cloak at once. Shit. 

“You didn't think I would let you get away that easily, did you?” His voice was deep and scratchy. 

Tommy and Tubbo were too stunned to move. When they didn't say anything, Sapnap continued. “I recognize you,” he pointed to Tubbo. “You were the one that tried to play hero last night.”

Tubbo shrunk. “Well, I'm not the hero because obviously, I failed pretty miserably,” he said shakily. 

Sapnap laughed. “I could kill you right now, and no one would know. Espionage is punishable by death, you know.”

“We don't work for anyone,” Tommy spoke up.

“Then what do you want? Why were you here in the first place?”

“What I want is for you to get the fuck out of our way,” Tommy snapped. He did realize that he was speaking to a High Guard, but after seeing what they did to Ponk, Tommy was not going to hold himself back. 

Tommy began to push past him, but he had underestimated his strength. Sapnap shoved him back hard. The momentum caused Tommy to slam into Tubbo, lose his balance, and fall. During this, the discs flew out of his pocket and landed a few feet away. Sapnap’s attention moved from Tommy to the discs. Tommy knows that everyone knew the legend of them, and he wasn't doubting that Sapnap didn't. 

He panicked, but left his face free of it. Panicking would cause suspicion. Tubbo stared in awe at the discs on the ground, then urgently at Tommy. They seemed to not be broken or scratched, which was good.

Tommy slowly retrieved his discs while cautiously watching Sapnap, who was watching his every move. He slipped them back into his pocket and relaxed. He looked back at Sapnap, who was now quiet, and a sense of confusion on his face. 

Sapnap shook his head. “It’s not worth it. Leave before I unsheath my sword and kill you both.”

Tubbo helped Tommy to his feet and together, they moved past Sapnap.   
Tommy placed his hand protectively over the pocket with the discs, just in case. 

Then, he heard a whisper from Sapnap. If his senses were not on high alert, he wouldn't have heard it.   
“I'll see you soon.”

Tommy stopped breathing for a second and his blood went cold. He knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole deal with Ponk stealing from from the castle and being punished for it does coordinate with the actual streams! Except Ponk and Alyssa stole Sapnaps chest plate and Sapnap hunted them down which caused a whole thing. I did the best I could with making this detail as close as I could to my story while making the general aspect of it the same. Also, I did not include Alyssa in this story since she doesn't really have anything to do with the lore, and later on she isn't on the smp at all :( 
> 
> And don't worry, the story will be picked up soon. Right now it's just world building!


	3. Chapter 3

In rage, Sapnap yanked his bow off his back, nocked an arrow, and shot a bird in the trees. He made his way back to the castle in record time. He joined Dream and George in the weapons room, where Dream was cleaning his sword, and George leaning against a wall.

“Guys,” he tried to catch his breath. “You wont believe this.”

Dream set down his sword, motioning for him to go on. 

“The discs. I saw them. They’re real. They are here in this village.”

At first, no one moved. Dream stood, with the two dots on his mask staring at him. George was the first to speak. “Dream…” he said, looking over to the masked being. 

Both George and Sapnap knew that Dream has an obsession with the legend of the discs. The castle study is filled with books and papers about them. He’s been trying to track them down for years now, little did he know they were right in this very village. There had always been a doubt, though, that the discs were just a legend and nothing more.

Sapnap couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was so close to the discs, that he didn't even know they were real in the first place. They were the real discs. They had to be. 

Dream moved his head down slowly, and breathed. How he could breathe in that mask he never took off amazed Sapnap. “Who.”

“A literal child has them. He’s a teenager with blonde hair, and a brown haired kid of the same age was with him.” Sapnap left out the details of how he had spotted them listening in on their outing with Ponk.

Ponk. He didn't want to think about him. 

“Why would a child have the discs if they’re so powerful? Shouldn’t they be in, like, a safe or something? That we would have to go on a quest to obtain? It can't be this easy,” George says. His voice is tinged with a slight accent from somewhere far away.

They all stood in silence for another moment, until Dream started laughing. A dark shadow seemed to pass under his mask, despite the bright sun pouring from the overhead windows. “We siked ourselves out. It was right in front of us this whole time. All I have to do is kill the kid--” 

“Whoa, hold on. He is only, like, 16,” Sapnap interrupts him. “I’m not sure that's the best course of action.”

“And I am the king. It's not like we haven't killed children before.”

Sapnap saw the determination in the kid’s eyes. Something told him he wouldn’t be as easy to kill as Dream thinks. “We could steal them,” he suggested.

“I can get people out to track him down, then in the middle of the night we sneak in and steal them,” George adds. 

Dream considers this, then nods. “Alright. I want the discs in my hands by sunrise, or I'm killing him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for today, but it’s the start of the Disc War!   
> In the streams, there aren’t any “legends” about the discs, I just needed a reason as to why Dream is so obsessed with getting his hands on them.   
> From here on, it’s pretty accurate to the streams. And I promise there will be some dnf soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur was somewhat glad when Tommy left with Tubbo. Even though he was protective at times of his little brother, he trusted that he and Tubbo would get around fine. Besides, it left him the whole day to himself, and he had plans. 

Shortly after they left, he brushed the curls out of his overgrown brown hair and slipped on his jacket. He smothered his disaster of hair with a black beanie before leaving the house. 

The town square was a few miles from his house, and half of it was dirt road. Their house was off the path of the central roads. Phil liked the house being secluded from other civilizations, but not too far away. It was a pleasant walk through a small forest. 

Wilbur approached the square with people milling around, doing their business. Houses made of logs and wooden planks stretched out everywhere he looked. A few animal pens were scattered, and vendors nearby selling eggs, milk, leather, etc. As he passed a stall selling fresh apples, he grabbed and slipped one into his pocket. Tommy didn't call him “Dirty Crime Boy” for nothing. If he were here with him, he would already be making fun of Wilbur for stealing. Then he would proceed to snatch something from a different stall, and Wilbur would make fun of him back. It was a risky, but fun game they played whenever they went into town. 

He came up to the center board that had newspapers up for grabs and advertisements for shops scrawled on it. He snatched a newspaper and leaned against the leg of the board. 

He looked at the paper, and nearly dropped it when he saw the cover. Technoblade saves thousands read the headline. A picture of his brother, with a half mask over his eyes that resembled a pig, stared back at him. While reading the article, he began to think about him. How he had left them and became a hero, and hasn’t come home. Wilbur didn’t think he ever will. He scoffed to himself. Well, we don't need you. I could be a hero too if I wanted. I could become famous like you if I tried. We are doing just fine without you! He shook his head. He felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it away. He refused to be jealous of his brother that was destined to be a warrior from the start. 

When he put the paper down and looked up, he was not expecting to see a woman around his age standing right in front of him. He jumped, and the paper fell to the ground. The girl bent down and handed it back to him.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Me? What- I am fine. I am splendid, thanks for asking,” he could feel his face turning red and tried to laugh off the embarrassment. “And you?”

She giggled. “I’m doing splendid as well. I asked if you were alright because you were making weird facial expressions. I was afraid something was wrong.”

“Oh, uh, no. I’m fine, it was just a really interesting story. Have-have you ever heard of Technoblade? Real nice guy, that one,” Wilbur stuttered, trying to make small-talk. 

She had a round face and blonde hair, and was wearing a colorful orange sweater and brown trousers.   
“Of course I know of him. Doesn’t everybody?” 

“Right, uh, real nice guy,” he repeated. 

“Do you… know him or something? Do you want me to leave? I can leave...” She asked, looking slightly concerned for his well-being.

“No! I, um, I do know him, actually. We were childhood friends,” he lied. 

She seemed genuinely interested in that, but changed the subject. “I need to buy some eggs, would you like to accompany me?” she asked.

Wilbur said yes, and she looped her arm through his as they walked through the plaza. She introduced herself as Niki, and he introduced himself back. As they walked, Wilbur spotted a vendor selling guitars, and he told Niki of his skills. She told him about how she owns a bakery, and that he would have to visit it sometime. Apparently the bread was to die for, according to her. The more they talked, the less awkward he became. 

Finally, they reached the egg vendor, where they would depart. 

“I'll see you around,” she smiled. 

“I hope I do,” He smiled back, then walked away, turning back once to look at her before he disappeared into the crowd. He truly did hope he would see her again.

Enough distractions, he had plans to get to. He walked until the houses were more spread out, and there were more trees around. He cut behind a farm and turned into the woods. He then trekked for another mile, through streams and brush, until the area opened up to flat, green grass. He kept walking until he met a cliff. Beyond the cliff, was open land. Acres of it, beautiful and unused. A small lake glittered in the sun, and trees were scattered everywhere. A river flowed just below where he was standing. 

He had discovered this months ago accidentally, while looking for dry logs for a fire. He hadn't told anyone about it. Wilbur sat down on the grass overlooking the emptiness. Then, he began to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but Niki!!   
> None of this happens in the streams, but for the sake of this story we needed there to be more of Wilbur’s thoughts. Can you guess what the land he’s looking at is??


	5. Chapter 5

“Shit Tubbo, were screwed,” Tommy exclaimed as he put his head in his hands. They were sitting at their bench that sat on the edge of a hill. It had the perfect view of the sunset and the scattered buildings below. A tree stood behind it, offering shade in the hot summer days. This had always been their spot ever since they were kids. 

Only two years after Phil took Tommy in, he had become friends with Tubbo. 

Tommy, age eight, and Wilbur, age thirteen, were gathering food in the market for that night’s dinner. Wilbur left to find garlic, leaving Tommy all alone. He wandered, until he came across a cardboard box near a stall selling beads that was moving. He approached it cautiously and curiously. When he peered inside, there was a boy around his age sitting inside, eating bread. He looked up. “Oh, hello. Shh, don't tell anyone I'm in here,” he said.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked.

“Eating bread in a box, obviously,” he responded. 

“What’s your name?”

“Tubbo. Yours?”

“I'm Tommy.” 

Tommy helped him out of the box, and Tubbo gave him a piece of his bread. “I stole this by the way,” he informed Tommy.

Tommy laughed. “I figured.” He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Wil. 

“Who’s this?” He asked.

Tubbo introduced himself. Wilbur told him that they had to get home, and Tommy said his goodbyes. 

Walking home through the forest, Wilbur seemed happier than he had seen him earlier. When Tommy asked why, he told him it was because Tommy had finally made a friend. 

“We don't know for sure if he knows that they're real,” Tubbo responded.

“Trust me, he knows.” Tommy then told him what Sapnap whispered in his ear.

“Yeah… he knows,” he said weakly. “What are you going to do?” 

Tommy shook his head. “Dream must know by now. I have no chance against him.” He looked up desperately at Tubbo.

“You can't give up! The discs mean everything to you.”

“I know, Tubbo. I won’t give them to him without a fight; don’t you worry my friend.”

That night, no one spoke much at dinner. Tommy didn't want Wil to know about his sudden involvement with the king.

Wilbur broke the silence first. “Tommy, I have an idea.”

“Oh, that's never good,” Tommy scoffed.

Wilbur glared at him. “I’m serious. You know how potions aren't around anymore? How no one makes and sells them anymore?”

Tommy knew that the last generation of alchemists died out when he was five years old, and the study was abandoned. The last generation never passed on the knowledge of potion making, and so potion supplying began to decrease. 

Phil had taught Wilbur the basics of it, though Tommy didn't know how he knew how to make them. Wil had become somewhat obsessed with it, and there were books upon books of the art stacked in his room. 

Tommy nodded. “What are you getting at?”

“We start a business. We make our own potions and sell them. An empire, if you must. I can teach you how. Imagine how successful we would be!” Wilbur continued. 

“And where are you expecting to do this?”

Wilbur told them of the empty land he had found. “It would be perfect.”

Tommy started laughing. “What, are we trying to be secretive drug dealers or something? Why would we do it in the middle of nowhere?” 

“I guess if you do think about it, it does have resemblances to drug dealing,” Wilbur laughed. “But considering everything that Dream’s been doing lately, even though I fucking hate that green bastard, it would draw less attention to us. The customers will find us if they want to.”

Tommy’s stomach dropped at the mention of Dream. His hand rested on the pocket with the discs, and he hasn't moved it since the departure from Sapnap. 

“Alright,” Tommy agreed. “If you do the dirty work of building a base, then I'm in.”

Wilbur smiled and ate a piece of chicken. “This is going to be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o7 we getting to the good parts.


	6. Chapter 6

Tubbo slept over afterwards, not wanting to leave Tommy to deal with the fear about his discs. It was after midnight when they finally drifted to sleep. 

When they woke up from the sun shining in and the birds chirping, they thought the discs had made it through the night, and Tommy would keep them in his pocket for another day. Tommy looked over to the table next to his bed right as Tubbo gasped. The sleeve of his seven discs was gone. The window behind the table was fogged over from the coldness outside, and drawn on the foggy surface was a smiley face. The face drawn on Dream’s mask. 

Tommy and Tubbo, now very much awake, tossed on their clothes and jackets, and headed for the castle. Tommy was filled with anger, so much that he practically ran to the castle, Tubbo barely keeping up with him. He didn’t even care that mud had splashed all over his shoes and pants from the dirt paths. 

When they got there, Tubbo had to hold Tommy back from pushing past the guards that blocked the entrance to the castle. He resorted to yelling instead.   
“DREAM YOU FUCKING GREEN BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY DISCS OR I SWEAR--” 

Instead of Dream, Sapnap appeared. “I told you I would see you soon.” He was wearing the same cloak as the day before. The white headband stood out strikingly from his black hair and tan skin.

“You’re a bitch too,” Tommy tells him.

“Tommy, man, you have to calm yourself,” Tubbo says.

Sapnap motions for the guards to move aside from the entrance and moves towards Tommy. “I guess I have to thank you for spying. It made it easier on us.”

Tommy spit at him. In retaliation, Sapnap punched him in the stomach. Tommy flew back into Tubbo and gasped for air. More calmly, partly because he couldn't breathe, he said “I want to speak to Dream.”

Sapnap thought for a moment. “Mmmm, no.”

Standing up straight and once again consumed by anger, Tommy charged him. “Oh you--”

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Tommy stopped, dropped his fist, and looked up onto the steps to see Dream. “It’s a waste of time to be fighting a child, Sap. Leave us,” he says. 

Sapnap looks back to the two boys, then grudgingly stomps up the stairs and disappears into the castle. With him went the guards blocking the entrance. Ideas started to flow into Tommy’s head. 

“I have to admit, it was pretty easy,” Dream said. He didn't have his cloak on, and his blond hair rustled in the wind. 

“I hate you,” was all Tommy said.

Dream laughed. “Yeah, a lot of people do. I suppose you're here to get back the discs?”

“No shit. So if you wouldn't mind handing them over…”

“Dude, this is Dream you’re talking to! He can kill you in a minute!” Tubbo whisper-yelled into Tommy’s ear. He ignored him.

Dream scoffed. “Can’t do that. They are safe and sound inside. If that’s the only thing you're here for, then you can leave.”

The two dots and curved line for a face stared back at Tommy. Turning to Tubbo, he whispered “follow my lead.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened, and said nothing back. Tommy looked back to Dream and smiled. “Fist fight. You and me, Green Man. No armor or weapons. If I win, I get my discs back.”

Just like he wanted, Dream stepped down the stairs and moved in front of Tommy. He looked at him up and down, and laughed. “You don’t stand a chance.”

“Do you accept?” Tommy pressed on.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tubbo again whisper-yells. Tommy once again ignores him. 

“I accept.”

Sapnap had not left the scene. He had overheard everything. Now, he made his way to Dream’s study where the discs lay on his desk. 

There were seven altogether, ranging in colors from red to black. He picked up the green one and turned it over in his hand. In the middle, the word “Cat” was written. Dream wouldn’t notice if one was missing, would he? 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Panicking, he shoved the green disc into his cloak pocket and turned around to see George. 

He looked like he had just woken up. His brown hair stuck out in odd places and his clothes were wrinkled. His white glasses were gone, and his head looked wrong without them. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I wanted to see them for myself,” he responded, referring to the discs. 

“I thought they would be shiner. Not going to lie, I was disappointed when Dream showed them to me.” George said, approaching him.

“Do you really think they’re enchanted? Like you said, it doesn’t look like it.” Normally, items that have been enchanted had a purple-tinted glimmer to them, and none of the discs had any. 

“Well,” George sighed, “I guess that’s up to Dream to figure out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Dream doesn't actually live in the castle on the streams. In the streams, Dream just kills Tommy to get the discs but obviously I cant make that realistic, so instead I made it so it's kind of like a race for the discs. The outcome in the end will be the same though. I tried to keep it as close as I could but the stream was just them killing each other back and forth and it just would not work for my version. 
> 
> Make sure to take care of yourselves <3

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come daily/every few days for now, but later on will be weekly/biweekly depending on school, work and my mental health.  
> Special thanks to my two friends OgTunaFish and V, who’ve helped me so much during the creation of this retelling. I’m excited for what’s to come!


End file.
